selenatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin and Selena Relationship
This page is headlining the relationship of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. The duo made their relationship official on February 27, 2011 at the Vanity Fair Oscar Party. 2011 Justin and Selena went public with their relationship on February 27, 2011 at the Vanity Fair Oscar Party. There were months of romance speculation between the pair. Selena referred to Justin as her "little brother" and it finally went into something more. Gomez recieved a lot of hate about their relationship from Justin's fans via Twitter. She recieved death threats and tons of hate. When she recieved her first hate mention, she cried. She learned to get over it, and doesn't let the hate get to her. The song, "Love You Like A Love Song" is reportedly about Bieber. In 2009, Bieber said, "Selena Gomez is pretty, but I don't like her. She's cute, she's a cutie, but...". When Gomez first heard this in 2010, she started laughing. On May 27, 2011, the duo went on a PDA-filled vacation in Maui, Hawaii, a few days after the 2011 Billboard Music Awards, where they were seen kissing. In Hawaii, they were seen laughing in the water, playing, relaxing, and, of course, making out! In November of 2011, when Bieber was accused of being a dad, he and Gomez remained together, after rumors that they had split up about the paternity lawsuit. When Bieber was on the 'Elvis Duran Show' on November 17, 2011, he said, "She's just another blessing." They were happy together until late October-early November of 2012. 2012- 2013 On November 10, 2012, it was widely reported that Bieber and Gomez had ended their relationship. Reasons for this were supposedly busy schedules and trust issues. On November 16, 2012, they had an attempted reconcilation dinner. Gomez left the restaurant before the food arrived, Bieber at her heels. He followed her back to her house, and, when he arrived, he was denied entry by Gomez. She reportedly blocked him out of her life. The next night on November 17, 2012, she had a fun night out with BFF, Taylor Swift. Swift reportedly told Gomez to get back together with Bieber, reminding her how happy she was with Bieber. Gomez must have taken the advice from the girl who knows what she's talking about when it comes to breakups, because, 2 days later at the 2012 American Music Awards after party, Bieber and Gomez were seen at the party arm-in-arm, noticable that they had reconciled. In early December of 2012, Bieber and Gomez's ex, Nick Jonas, hung out overnight. As soon as Gomez found out, she kept calling Bieber and he didn't pick up once. Jonas was the reason for Bieber and Gomez's second spllit. A week later, it was reported that they had gotten back together. For New Year's 2012-2013, Bieber, Gomez, and Bieber's friend, Lil Twist, all went to Mexico. On December 30, 2012, Bieber and Gomez had a blow-out fight, causing them to break up yet again, this time, for good. Gomez was so mad, her mom told her to go home. Bieber reportedly told Gomez, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Gomez flew back to California, leaving Bieber and Lil Twist for their vacation. The next day, Bieber made his way back to California for the "Dick Clark Rocking New Years Eve With Ryan Seacrest 2013" show. He performed an acoustic version of his hit, "Boyfriend" then went back to the show to sing "As Long As You Love Me" and "Beauty and a Beat". On January 19, 2013, at the UNICEF concert, Gomez performed a cover of Justin Timberlake's breakup anthem, "Cry Me A River", obviously aimed towards Bieber. She also performed a cover off BFF Taylor Swift's song, "I Knew You Were Trouble", also aimed towards Bieber. When Gomez's butt-grabbing poster for her movie, "Spring Breakers" was released and as soon as Bieber saw the photo, he mooned her. He flashed his own butt on Instagram. Until he deleted the photo, it got thousands of likes and it hit the Internet. Bieber's acoustic album, coming out January 29, 2013, has reportedly has 3 songs specifically written for Gomez and about their breakup. The new tracks are called, "Nothing Like Us", "Yellow Raincoat", and "I Would". Bieber did this to win his ex-girlfriend back for the 4th time. It is highly unlikely they will get back together. In April 2013, it was reported that the couple had gotten back together. Bieber posted a picture of him and the 'Come & Get It' singer on Instagram where Selena was cuddling up to him, only to delete it a few seconds later. A few days later, he posted another picture which what looked like Bieber sitting on her lap while she had her arms wrapped around him. Gomez had a mad look on her face and Bieber captioned the photo like this: "'You've been making music for too long babe come cuddle'- her'". In June, it was reported that the couple had called it quits yet again. They remained broken up for quite awhile. In June 2013, Bieber shared the cover artwork for a new song called 'Heartbreaker'. He teased fans about it until October 7, 2013, when the song was released as the beginning of his Music Mondays series. He released 10 songs every Monday for 10 weeks until his movie, 'Believe' arrived in theaters on December 25, 2013. The film flopped at the box office. All of Bieber's Music Mondays songs were obviously about Gomez. On December 16, 2013, Bieber stopped by Power 106 Radio Station Studios to promote his single, 'All That Matters', which is about Selena. During the interview, he called Selena a "great woman" and that he "loves her to this day". He also said that they were not speaking, but he knows they will be great friends. 2014 Just when people thought Jelena was over, the Biebs and the brunette beauty was seen segwaying around Justin's Calabasas neighborhood on January 2, 2014. It is unclear if they are back together, or if they are just friends. On Twitter, one person who saw them said Gomez was nice to them, but Bieber told them to f*** off. The reason why he said that is unknown.